The Wishes
by PaintmeMusical
Summary: <html><head></head>Max and Fang both have wishes. Wishes that neither of them will tell each other of. Wishes that if only they had shared with each other, they would have been saved a lot of frustration, confusion, waiting and late night wondering. Super super short one-shot. More chapters may be added depending on response. Rating: K-T (T for possible later chapters)</html>


**IMPORTANT NOTE: I have just changed my pen name from Duskingdawn to PaintmeMusical.**

**Hey guys! So this is a really really **_**really **_**short one-shot that I wrote last night at like….midnight. The idea came from something that actually happened in my own life which I will tell you a little bit about after the story if you would like to know. Because I wrote this having myself and the other person in mind, Max and Fang may or may not be a little OOC so hopefully it's not unbearable. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I have a confession to make." Max announced to Fang as they sat on the trampoline together in Fang's backyard.<p>

"And what's that?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Do you remember quite a while back when we were at the park with our families and there was that big field with the dandelion blossoms scattered around and we were blowing them and making wishes?"

"Yes, I remember." Fang said smiling slightly as the memory came back.

"And then you made me a deal that if I told you my wish you would tell me yours?"

"Yeah..." He said warily remembering where this usually went.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask again. I don't believe in forcing my friends to say or do things they don't want to. When you're ready, and if you want to tell me, then you will." Max said softly and sincerely.

Whenever the topic of Fang's wish came into the conversation Fang l would get a certain look in his eye, hesitant and almost longing, as if he had something he wanted to say but just couldn't bring himself to do it. After the deal had been struck Fang had insisted Max spill her wish first, but after she had told and asked what his was, Fang had just looked away and lamely said that he had forgotten.

"Anyway," Max said returning to her normal tone, "As I was saying, I have a confession to make. And that is that the wish I told you that day was not the original one I made."

Fang frowned, confused "What?"

"It was _a_ wish that I made but it wasn't _the_ wish. After you proposed the deal I made another wish straight after so I wouldn't have to tell you the first one and I would still be telling the truth that that was my wish. Or at least was one of them." Max grinned coyly and laughed a little at Fang's frown.

"So what was your first wish then?" He asked.

"That, I actually can't tell you. Or more specifically won't tell you. Sorry, it's my wish and though I think it may have already come true... I don't know yet for sure." Max said quietly looking up at the sky before looking back at Fang and grinning. "It's something that we'll both just have to wait and see. Not to mention you still haven't told me yours." Max grinned even wider at Fang's frustrated face and winked sticking her tongue out at him. Which just made him frown deeper and jump up in a huff. Max knew it was all an act though, which was then proved as he suddenly jumped hard and high pushing all of his energy into the mat beneath Max making her fly up into the air, shouting in surprise at the sudden movement and Fang laughing at her shocked expression.

Little did they know that the wishes that they neither would speak of were exactly the same.

_'I wish you would love me the way I love you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaah! That's sort of how I would imagine the conversation would go, I guess. If you don't care to hear the idea or inspiration I guess of this story then just skip past the second paragraph. Haha, anyway so here is the deal:<strong>

**My best guy friend and I were on like a picnic type thing with our families and as you probably have gathered we were blowing dandelion blossoms and making wishes. Then he said to me 'You tell me your wish and I'll tell you mine' so I pondered it for a little bit because I'm a curious person and I was curious to what his wish was. BUT before I agreed I plucked another blossom made another wish because there was **_**no way**_** I was going to tell him the first one. So I agreed, told him my **_**second **_**wish (hehe sneaky) then asked what his was. He. Said. He. Had. Forgotten. Liar…haha. This was about a year or so ago and to this day he still hasn't told me and every time it comes up he gets this weird look on his face. I said I would get it out of him someday (jokingly of course) and he said 'You probably will'. Suspicious….**

**True story. Well that's my rant done. So the actual short story part was just how I imagined the conversation would go if I told my guy friend that I didn't actually tell him my real wish. I hope you got even the tiniest of enjoyment out of this. Please review, it would make my day. It seriously makes my so happy when you guys take the time to leave a comment. So even if it's just one word saying "Good" Or "Blegh" I will appreciate it.(**Though if you do say "Blegh" it would be nice to know why :P)** But if you have questions and would like me to answer them do make sure you log in so I can reply!**

**Don't forget to keep being awesome my friends! Paint out!**


End file.
